Guilty Pleasures Apology Scene Rewrite
by JR-Boone
Summary: I started writing this the second they blew off what should have been an important scene symbolizing how far Rachel and Santana have come in their relationship since the start of the show. And also what I think could be.


Guilty Pleasures - Pezberry Apology Scene Rewrite  
Title: Guilty Pleasures Apology Scene Rewrite  
Rating: T for swearing.  
One-Shot  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story or the song that it is based on. I wish I did. I would totally be richer.  
**A/N: I started writing this the second they blew off what should have been an important scene symbolizing how far Rachel and Santana have come in their relationship since the start of the show.  
**

* * *

Santana was spreading out the blankets on the couch when she felt a petite hand rest gently on her shoulder. Frowning she turned to see Rachel looking up at her with shimmering brown eyes. "Hey…what's wrong?" The Latina asked putting a hand on the girl's shoulder quickly and inspecting her for signs of physical injury.

"Santana…can we talk?" Rachel murmured biting her bottom lip nervously.

Santana shifted uncomfortably and bit down on an insult. She was trying really fucking hard here to not be such a huge bitch all the time even, because even if that was how she showed her love it was obvious that with Rachel at least she had to ease back on that. Also, she could sense that Rachel was in serious mode; still she couldn't resist teasing a little. "Rachel if you're trying to tell me you might be pregnant again I'm sewing your business shut."

Rachel chuckled and rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "No I promise this has nothing to do with my business."

"Alright," Santana said pulling the girl down on the couch and crossing her arms. "What's going on in that head of yours that's got you obviously flustered?" She asked nudging the eerily silent brunette with her shoulder.

Rachel was quiet for a minute before looking over at the Latina and catching her eyes. "I want to apologize to you."

Santana quirked an eyebrow at this for two reasons. One she knew where Rachel was going with this and two she was pretty sure Rachel didn't apologize for stuff very much at all. It didn't help that she was also as uncomfortable as hell about this kind of stuff. Deflecting she smirked and shook her head. "I knew you were the one who ate my last slice of pizza."

Rachel chuckled weakly and dipped her head. "Santana…please be serious."

Santana took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," she murmured staring down at her hands and fixing an impassive look on her face.

"I'm sorry Santana. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I know we have a checkered past but you're my friend…and I should have believed you when you said Brody wasn't who I thought he was," Rachel got out slowly, stopping occasionally to keep her voice in check.

Santana could tell the diva was about to start crying. She was sadly reminded of exactly why she knew that voice. She had caused it on plenty of occasions. Taking a deep breath she looked at the petite brunette and smiled sadly. "Rachel it's okay. You really didn't have any reason to believe me."

"Yes I did," Rachel said angrily, her eyes flashing with determination. "Yes we have had our problems but we are friends. I know you better than you think Santana and I know that when you say you are friends with someone you mean it. You put everything you have into protecting them in your own slightly intense way. I've seen it with my own eyes. Whenever someone insulted Brittany, when Dave threatened Kurt, when Sebastian tried to cause problems you defended them right away. When I almost did that topless scene you didn't hesitate to come and talk me out of it. I should have remembered that and not just blown you off because of some guy I wasn't even sure I loved."

The determination in Rachel's voice sent a shiver down the Latina's spine and she now had to fight back her own sudden unexpected tears. Looking away from the brunette she took a deep breath to try and salvage some semblance of control. "You were right though. He was here first."

Suddenly two petite hands were on her cheeks pulling her to look directly into watery but determined brown eyes. "He might have been in this apartment first but you were in my life first. You have never lied to me before about anything big. In fact you have always been the one to tell me the truth even if it was not what I wanted to hear. We have gone through hell together and we came out friends on the other side and I am so sorry for not trusting you. Now please accept my apology," Rachel demanded, her chest heaving as large tears rolled down her cheeks.

Santana had to fight back a myriad of emotions. Relief. Surprise. A disturbing rush of lust. Finally she landed somewhere in the middle and nodded. "Okay," she said nodding again and looking down to calm herself. "I forgive you."

Before she could blink the Latina was pushed back by a full on Rachel Berry hug and she couldn't help but let out a shriek of laughter. "Calm down Gizmo," she said attempting to dislodge the five foot ball of excitement off of her chest."

Suddenly she heard Rachel's voice in her ear and her mixed emotions from earlier came back tenfold. "Santana I have called you a lot of things but I just realized there is something I haven't and you deserve to hear it."

Santana chuckled nervously as the girl backed away from her and she had to fight to avoid the diva's eyes. "You're not going to call me a stripper again are you?"

Rachel chuckled sadly before once again directing Santana's eyes to hers. "No…I'm going to tell you that you are an amazingly good nice person and I wish I had met this Santana Lopez years ago."

Santana gave up at this point on trying to hold back tears. She had been called a whole slew of names in her time. Bitch, slut, hot, sexy, mean, trashy; really she could probably fill up a dictionary with shit people had been calling her for years. But the only person who had ever called her good…nice…was Brittany. Taking a shaky breath she closed her eyes before opening them and smiling at the diva. "You know what Rachel Berry? You're alright and I wish I had introduced you to this Santana Lopez years ago too."

Rachel smiled and pulled the Latina into a tight hug. "And just think a year ago we had accepted the fact that we could be friends for forty-two days and were intent to leave it at that."

"Eh so we decided to add some more on. We always were the best bitches in that room and getting our own ways," Santana laughed backing away and wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"As you would say, true that," Rachel giggled shaking her head before standing up and grabbing the Latina's pillow.

"Um hey Gizmo I need that you know," Santana chuckled as she stood up to continue making her "bed" up.

"Santana you just basically went all hardcore friend and made me realize that my boyfriend was a lying Manwhore. Do you really think I'm going to make you sleep on the couch when I have a perfectly good queen sized bed in my room?" Rachel asked putting a hand on her hip and smiling at the Latina.

Santana laughed and shook her head but very willingly allowed the girl to lead her into her bedroom. Just as they had gotten comfortable and were about to turn off the lights she couldn't help but chuckle. "Berry if you wanted to get me into your bed all you had to do was ask."

A petite hand shot out and hit the former Cheerio on the shoulder but Santana could see the red tint to Rachel's face none the less. "Goodnight Santana," Rachel sighed before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Gizmo," Santana murmured thinking silently to herself that things might be getting interesting in Casa De La Hummel, Lopez, Berry.

In the morning when she woke up to find Rachel slumbering peacefully on her shoulder, holding her possessively in her sleep she decided. Things were definitely going to get interesting if she had anything to say about it. After all, she'd seen the girl in a towel. Girl had it goin on…and…okay…maybe it was nice to be complimented on something that wasn't her looks. Yawning she pulled the girl closer against her chest, content to just rest on it for the moment.


End file.
